


A (Third) Year in the Life

by agoodpersonrose



Series: Tweets in the Life [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Twitter, year in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: David and Patrick's third year of marriage, as shown through a selection of their tweets.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Rachel
Series: Tweets in the Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112492
Comments: 36
Kudos: 243





	A (Third) Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note to say if you haven't already worked it out, I changed my username! Justwaiting23 was an old name I had used for far too long, and I have been thinking of changing it for a while, and I finally got round to it. You can now find me on all platforms as @agoodpersonrose (tumblr and twitter as well as on here).
> 
> I just want to make sure I thank [fortheloveofdragandschitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofdragandschitt/pseuds/fortheloveofdragandschitt) and [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31) before I start, for providing me with plenty of inspiration and encouragement in the form of lots of these pictures!
> 
> Also, [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) for being the most wonderful person ever and letting me steal HER photo of the gift in the frame.
> 
> Finally, [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor), who I haven't thanked enough recently, but who is CONSTANTLY in the background helping me with these fics with emotional support, being my single brain cell, finding photos, and providing common sense for when I'm being insane and making things more difficult for myself. Thank you for being the best person I know.

**October 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

We finally gave in and are recording an episode of Ray's podcast with him. Don't forget to tune in to "Today with Ray" wherever you get your podcasts!

11:26 AM · Oct 1, 2021

* * *

**11** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **91** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I think we’re going to have to rename one of our cats. We just went to the vets for a check-up and they got very moody with us when we told them both of the identical black cats are called Rose.

4:54 PM · Oct 9, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **50** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Okay but why bother when we literally can’t tell them apart?

12 2 29

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

It’s been three years since Cabaret and playing the role that changed my life. I’m so thankful for all that Sally Bowles taught me, and thankful to Mrs Rose for the opportunity and trust she placed in my hands. 

4:02 PM · Oct 10, 2021

* * *

**50** Retweets **91** Quote Tweets **381** Likes

* * *

* * *

THE Moira Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

There always was a greatness within you. I am so proud to see a little tiny cocoon flourish into the most beautiful of butterflies.

99 97 1.1K

* * *

Alexis Rose  
@alittlebitalexis

My Mom just facetimed, and when I picked up, she immediately put the phone down? Why do parents struggle so much using phones?

7:19 PM · Oct 14, 2021

* * *

**8** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **71** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @alittlebitalexis

Oh, it wasn’t an accident, she meant to call me.

57 3 61

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick just sent me this picture with the caption "this is us", so, if anyone knows of any cheap retirement homes I could put him in, that would be great.

9:26 PM · Oct 21, 2021

* * *

**16** Retweets **11** Quote Tweets **81** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick has started sleepwalking every so often. Last night he pulled me out of bed and to the bathroom and did my skincare routine for me. I’d be mad, but he got every single step right?

9:14 AM · Oct 24, 2021

* * *

**4** Retweets **8** Quote Tweets **46** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Week one of cooking lessons with my husband! I’m teaching him to make blueberry pancakes, and he is sneaking blueberries, thinking I haven’t noticed. Good thing I bought double the amount we needed just in case.

8:06 PM · Oct 27, 2021

* * *

**5** Retweets **12** Quote Tweets **82** Likes

* * *

**November 2021**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Look what we found in the supermarket at Elmdale!

3:02 PM · Nov 1, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

We didn’t buy it (because the wine is truly vile), but it’s nice to know my Mom will still sell her soul for the smallest crumb of recognition.

19 7 92

* * *

THE Moira Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

David! The man was very convincing! It was the only way I could get him to stop crying! He's suggested a family range, he’s been trying to make a Radish flavoured just for you but he’s really struggling with the tannins. Perhaps you could pay him a visit and try it yourself?

91 78 1.1K

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I made David watch 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly' with me last night. He says he hated it, but I don't think he's even realised that he's been humming the theme song under his breath all day.

2:45 PM · Nov 2, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **58** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick drove overnight back from a conference 6 hours away just because I cut my hand while cooking and needed to go for stitches. My standards are so high and it’s all because of him.

11:14 PM · Nov 8, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **96** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Now he's just TRYING to make me jealous.

6:26 PM · Nov 10, 2021

* * *

**11** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **59** Likes

* * *

Twyla Sands  
@twylascafeTROPICAL

Twyla’s Café Tropical was once THE place to be for the Rose family when they were living here. Come in and take a look at our wide range of international cuisine!

1:02 PM · Nov 14, 2021

* * *

**70** Retweets **59** Quote Tweets **638** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @twylascafeTROPICAL

I don’t think I signed anything that said you could use my photo?

16 2 51

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Oh my God, David, I signed it for you, stop making a fuss!

11 4 72

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @alittlebitalexis

That is LITERALLY fraud.

51 4 47

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

My husband has been complaining that I watch the Elmdale weather forecast too much. He joined me this morning to “see what all the fuss was about”, ten seconds into the report, he turns to me with wide eyes and goes “oh, it's because he’s hot.”

8:14 AM · Nov 28, 2021

* * *

**58** Retweets **19** Quote Tweets **106** Likes

* * *

* * *

Elmdale Morning News  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

We sure are glad to hear that the eye candy is appreciated! -TM

19 24 91

**December 2021**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I just found this photo of my parents from their last big Rose family soiree, and it felt like the right time to share it with the world. Happy Anniversary, I guess. 

1:32 PM · Dec 2, 2021

* * *

**105** Retweets **100** Quote Tweets **1.9K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Johnny Rose (Rosebud Motel Group)  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Thank you, son!

29 0 124

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

We walked past a snail on the sidewalk on the way home today and Patrick genuinely bent down, picked it up, and moved it onto a leaf so that it wouldn't get squished. Just wanted to remind everyone I married a literal angel.

6:14 PM · Dec 8, 2021

* * *

**7** Retweets **15** Quote Tweets **96** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Alexis has come to stay for the holidays! 10 minutes in the same room and they are already ignoring each other, I guess? 

9:26 AM · Dec 18, 2021

* * *

**2** Retweets **6** Quote Tweets **62** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Present buying gets harder and harder every year we’re married.

11:44 AM · Dec 19, 2021

* * *

**19** Retweets **22** Quote Tweets **106** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Just caught Patrick googling how to make "sexy gingerbread men" so, I think he might be having the same issues with presents that I am.

12:14 PM · Dec 20, 2022

* * *

**5** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **96** Likes

* * *

****

Marcy Brewer  
@momma_marcy

We won't be seeing my sweet boys for the holidays this year, but we were sure to decorate with them in mind!! #loveislove #ilovemygayson

6:26 AM · Dec 22, 2021

* * *

**105** Retweets **98** Quote Tweets **2.1K** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @momma_marcy

That REALLY wasn't necessary Mom, but thank you 💕

77 16 201

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David put a bow on the dog we ALREADY OWN and said that it was my Christmas present. I panicked and got him hiking boots because I couldn't think of anything else, so we've both agreed not to be mad. Not that I could ever truly be mad when he's pulling that face.

11:26 AM · Dec 25, 2021

* * *

**5** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **82** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Feeling very nostalgic today for our first Christmas together. I'm just glad that I truly get to share every special occasion with my best friend.

5:26 PM · Dec 25, 2021

* * *

**3** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **152** Likes

* * *

**January 2022**

Twyla Sands  
@twylascafeTROPICAL

The photo booth we set up at the café for the New Year party last night was definitely a good idea!

11:26 AM · Jan 1, 2022

* * *

**28** Retweets **7** Quote Tweets **112** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

The art of the selfie.

4:02 PM · Jan 1, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Okay but it was worth it because it turned out super cute in the end, and somebody Oprah follows on Instagram liked it.

17 5 72

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I have been second handedly liked by OPRAH, Patrick.

16 2 63

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Rachel and Stevie are moving into their new house this weekend and they won’t look at David’s mood board.

11:41 AM · Jan 12, 2022

* * *

**8** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **86** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Please look at the mood board, please, he stayed up three nights in a row making it and neither of us have slept since then.

15 10 50

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

I will take a short glance at it, but if I see ONE thing from your store on there, I will be discarding every other interior design suggestion he tries to make.

21 12 62

Rachel (Reddy)  
@thecurtainsmatchthedrapes

Look who came to help us move into our new house!

10:02 AM · Jan 19, 2022

* * *

**22** Retweets **16** Quote Tweets **88** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @thecurtainsmatchthedrapes

I wouldn't be that generous, they really weren't helpful.

16 3 72

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

That's not fair! We helped move the couch in!

16 3 72

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Yeah, and then we walked in on you MAKING OUT on it literally two minutes later.

6 2 61

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

Quality control?

15 1 91

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Eating nacho’s in our house has devolved into a silent but VERY tense war between me and David over who gets the most toppings on their chip.

7:14 PM · Jan 26, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **91** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

He gets VIOLENT

18 7 69

**February 2022**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

So excited to be Ray’s (platonic) date to the Elm Valley Young Business Awards of 2022! We’ll get ‘em next time buddy!

9:29 PM · Feb 2, 2022

* * *

**26** Retweets **10** Quote Tweets **202** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David just sent me this as a “reminder of what I have waiting at home for me”. Not going to lie, it shouldn’t, but it’s kind of working for me.

11:20 PM · Feb 2, 2021

* * *

**1** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **68** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Look who was waiting to greet me when I got home from Elmdale this morning!

10:06 AM · Feb 3, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **52** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick tried to ban me from eating candy while in the store because it’s “too sexual and it’s making him uncomfortable”.

2:32 PM · Feb 17, 2022

* * *

**11** Retweets **12** Quote Tweets **96** Likes

* * *

****

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

One day, I will convince him to go hunting with us again.

11:02 PM · Feb 25, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **68** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

That day will never come, and if it does, Patrick will physically restrain me until the impulse has passed.

10 2 72

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Ever since I revealed to Patrick that I have never seen an episode of Glee, he feels the need to point out to me EVERY SINGLE song that has been on it, and play them back to back for me to compare.

8:16 PM · Feb 27, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **61** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I'd be jealous but I'm honestly relieved that at least one of our pets prefers Patrick.

11:06 AM · Feb 29, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **62** Likes

* * *

**March 2022**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

We're going to JAPAN!

8:14 AM · Mar 7, 2022

* * *

**11** Retweets **7** Quote Tweets **116** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

This might have been the best day of my life. Including my wedding day. 

5:26 PM · Mar 9, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **72** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

The art of taking a selfie under the cherry blossoms without getting any other tourists taking selfies in it is one we haven’t quite mastered yet.

8:14 PM · Mar 9, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **128** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Tall and Small, just like us.

12:42 PM · Mar 10, 2022

* * *

**19** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **138** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

But who's big and who's little?

18 7 92

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Remember when David made me spend upwards of $2,000 on a bathroom renovation in the apartment for a Japanese toilet, just for us to move out 2 months later? Yeah, I finally understand that now.

10:04 AM · Mar 14, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **91** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Look who's having fun!

11:59 AM · Mar 16, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **122** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Apparently even taking him to Japan isn't incentive enough to get him out of bed early.

9:10 AM · Mar 16, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **181** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

The incentive to stay in bed just happened to outweigh the alternative this time.

5 1 62

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

We were going opposite directions but look who we bumped into in Toronto airport on our way back from Japan! Next time we’ll have to make sure we’re going to the same place.

9:26 AM · Mar 17, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **80** Likes

* * *

****

Alexis Rose  
@alittlebitalexis

Happy Birthday, button! Hope David is treating you well, and hey, if he’s not, hit me up, yeah? ;)

10:22 AM · Mar 19, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @alittlebitalexis

Oh my God can you get your claws off? I literally MARRIED him.

38 12 68

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Happy birthday babe, hope you enjoy this throwback. A little sneak peak for what’s waiting for you at home.

2:32 PM · Mar 19, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Alexis Rose  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Ew, David.

10 21 92

* * *

Ronnie  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I’m gonna ignore the euphemism of this tweet in favour of saying you are welcome back on the baseball pitch anytime, David. You may not have the skill but you’re a much better sportsman than your husband.

9 11 52

* * *

**April 2022**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Patrick came back from walking the dog looking like this and SERIOUSLY thought I would let him back in the house.

4:20 PM · Apr 1, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **42** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

She's a businesswoman but like, make it sexy.

3:02 PM · Apr 2, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

I make everything sexy, it's one of my many gifts.

14 2 81

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David is away overnight looking at motels with Stevie. He called me, and I got excited thinking he was missing me, but it turns out he just wanted to talk to the pets.

8:24 PM · Apr 9, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **51** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

It’s the fifth anniversary of us meeting, a fact I definitely didn’t remember but somehow my husband did. He has saved the B13 slip I gave him at our first meeting and framed it and given it to me as a present. I truly don’t know what I did to deserve all this. 

12:52 PM · Apr 15, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Learned all my frame knowledge from the best!

15 2 82

* * *

Ray Butani *CHECK PINNED*  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

This sends me back! I'll be sending you two some ideas for a new business! Ray Butani's Soulmate service! You two are my poster boys!

14 1 65

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

We'd like to introduce you all to our new dog, David!

4.02 PM · Apr 19, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

I know you think you're super funny and cute, but that is going to get confusing real fast.

9 1 52

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

That's fine, we'll just have to call you Not-A-Dog-vid.

2 17 63

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Who's excited for games night at the Brewer-Rose house?!

8:26 PM · Apr 22, 2022

* * *

**5** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **92** Likes

* * *

* * *

Ronnie  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Ray would like me to let you know that we are running late. He also told me to say to "Please don't be too cruel, because Patrick is my friend".

6 2 52

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

It started raining before we got out of the car today and Patrick came around to my side and HELD his JACKET over my head to protect my hair. I have never known love like this.

7:34 PM · Apr 28, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

****

**May 2022**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

He didn’t like the joke I made when I got on one knee to retie his shoe.

2:16 PM · May 2, 2022

* * *

**19** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **112** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I just got home from working at the store and look what Patrick did to our cat on his day off?!?

7:02 PM · May 15, 2022

* * *

**37** Retweets **20** Quote Tweets **188** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Walk, walk, fashion baby 😏

17 2 82

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I heard Patrick swear in the other room and ran in, thinking it was either a SERIOUS medical emergency, or something a little sexy. Turns out he has started to play online games against Ray recently and was just getting super competitive.

8:54 PM · May 20, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

* * *

Stevie Budd  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Patrick, competitive? Never.

5 2 20

Patrick 🌹  
@david_rose_brewer

I have complete faith in my husband's rowing skills.

2:02 PM · May 22, 2022

* * *

**7** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **79** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You put a life jacket AND arm bands on? What message did you think that was putting across?

7 1 32

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

Look who came to the opening ceremony of the new Rosebud Motel wearing his husband's clothes 🤢

1:12 PM · May 25, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **68** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

That's not mine, he told me he would "grow into it" and I couldn't bear to break his heart.

15 2 62

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I honestly think Reddy is a better kisser than Patrick.

2:42 PM · May 28, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Okay, that one hurt.

5 1 12

* * *

**June 2022**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

In LA for a couple of days to celebrate David’s birthday. Look who was waiting to greet us!

5:26 PM · Jun 2, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **5** Quote Tweets **105** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Apparently literally nothing can stop Patrick from taking the opportunity to embarrass me in public.

8:42 PM · Jun 3, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Tell that to the tears in your eyes when I serenaded you with our song.

2 1 62

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

I need to start applications for a new best friend. David came over for drinks last night and spent the whole evening waxing lyrical about Patrick’s thighs.

11:54 AM · Jun 8, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **9** Quote Tweets **7** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

Says the woman who made us watch Brave THREE TIMES IN A ROW because the ginger hair ‘reminded her of her girlfriend’!

10 2 60

* * *

Rachel (Reddy)  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

All things considered it sounds like Patrick and I had a pretty boring night.

3 0 52

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

David is such a supportive husband. He’s been glaring at a crow in our garden for 20 minutes and even went outside to chase it away when it got too near to my new tomato plants.

9:14 AM · Jun 15, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **32** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

We watched Notting Hill last night, and Patrick started speaking the lines along with Hugh Grant. I know he was trying to make a point about how much we’ve watched it, but I have never been so attracted to him in my life.

11:44 AM · Jun 20, 2022

* * *

**1** Retweets **0** Quote Tweets **66** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

My little work buddy.

9:26 AM · Jun 25, 2022

* * *

**16** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **142** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Guess who did an exercise!!

10:59 AM · Jun 29, 2022

* * *

**4** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **81** Likes

* * *

**July 2022**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

I finally gave in and let Patrick get a ping pong table in our garden. Didn’t realise it would bring out both our competitive sides quite so much. This table might actually destroy our marriage.

4:26 PM · Jul 1, 2022

* * *

**5** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **92** Likes

* * *

Stevie Budd  
@a_budding_hero

It’s been THREE years since the premiere of ‘The Crows Have Eyes III’ in our own back yard. This time, I’m actually going to the premiere in London of ‘The Crows Have Eyes V: Attempted Murder’, but it will never be quite as good as playing limo driver to the starring actress.

4:02 PM · Jul 4, 2022

* * *

**203** Retweets **100** Quote Tweets **2.8K** Likes

* * *

* * *

THE Moira Rose  
Replying to @a_budding_hero

CAW CAW!

91 90 1.5K

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

My husband the gardener.

2:02 PM · Jul 23, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

Ronnie  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Wow. Maybe in 20 years or so his will compare to mine.

2 0 22

* * *

Marcy Brewer  
Replying to @david_rose_brewer

Those are looking great, honey! Looking forward to a Caprese Salad or two when we come up to visit!

5 0 23

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

BOTH our cats just watched a mouse run under the skirting board in the kitchen and did nothing to stop it. Spoiled brats.

6:34 AM · Jul 11, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **70** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

So impossibly excited to share Alexis and Ted's good news!! David especially is so excited to be an Uncle, and I can't wait to take our little niece or nephew on lots of adventures like these!

2:02 PM · Jul 30, 2022

* * *

**30** Retweets **51** Quote Tweets **301** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

Sooo excited...

25 6 112

* * *

Marcy Brewer  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

You make sure that girl knows that she won't want for anything! I have an attic full of baby stuff that she is welcome to take off our hands, and we're happy to come down and babysit whenever they need a break!! 

15 2 121

* * *

**August 2022**

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Twyla’s new cat seems to have gotten just a tad too fond of my husband. No, we are seriously not getting another one this time.

6:26 PM · Aug 5, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **3** Quote Tweets **122** Likes

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

This time I gave only what I promised: A picnic by the creek, no hiking, no dangerous sticks, and plenty of cheese and wine.

4:02 PM · Aug 9, 2022

* * *

**2** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **78** Likes

* * *

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

David still found things to complain about but honestly at this point I’d be worried if he didn’t.

4 10 92

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

How come nobody around here can keep a plant alive? Why must I watch my husband slowly drown all our houseplants?

10:14 AM · Aug 12, 2022

* * *

**5** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **36** Likes

* * *

****

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

Look who thinks he can grill better than me.

4:52 PM · Aug 18, 2022

* * *

**3** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **38** Likes

* * *

* * *

David Rose  
Replying to @patrick_brewer_rose

It's really not hard to do that, honey.

7 5 32

* * *

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I'm pretty convinced at this point that Rose junior is just David in cat form

9:26 AM · Aug 21, 2022

* * *

**29** Retweets **10** Quote Tweets **300** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

This is the only photo I really want to share from the Premiere of ‘The Crows Have Eyes V’ last night. We fancy.

11:26 AM · Aug 25, 2022

* * *

**50** Retweets **27** Quote Tweets **272** Likes

* * *

**September 2022**

Patrick 🌹  
@patrick_brewer_rose

I will never quite be able to put into words how much joy David Rose has brought into my life, so I won’t try. But on the third anniversary of our wedding, I just have to put this out into the world: I love you, I have always loved you, and there is not a piece of me that could ever stop. Happy Anniversary.

10:16 PM · Sep 3, 2022

* * *

**10** Retweets **4** Quote Tweets **332** Likes

* * *

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

Apparently the traditional anniversary gift isn’t wood until 5 years, which is awkward, because I’ve been giving Patrick wood for all of them so far.

11:54 AM · Sep 3, 2022

* * *

**50** Retweets **29** Quote Tweets **506** Likes

* * *

****

David Rose  
@david_rose_brewer

He loved my anniversary tweet.

5:26 PM · Sep 3, 2022

* * *

**6** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **72** Likes

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note to say if you haven't already worked it out, I changed my username! Justwaiting23 was an old name I had used for far too long, and I have been thinking of changing it for a while, and I finally got round to it. You can now find me on all platforms as @agoodpersonrose (tumblr and twitter as well as on here).
> 
> As far as I know, this will be the last of the Tweets in the Life series, but that isn't definite. Three feels like a good place to stop although I will never say never, and I will definitely be using the tweet skin a lot more now that I have had all this practice with it.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been so lovely about the first two and motivated me to keep going, especially my Meats 🌈 who are my true inspirations with their own tweets. Y'all are great.
> 
> Finally, thank you very much for reading, and please let me know what you think in the comments! ✨


End file.
